KQC1 development
Roberta Williams and Family Roberta Williams, Ken Williams, and Roberta's mother got to play a beta version of KIng's Ques Chapter 1, and saw concept art and general storyline for the rest of the series (though is likely the story direction that was originally intended, rather than the one the series ended up shifting to, after removal of content due to player criticism and delays). She enjoyed what she saw. The beta build of the chapter included most of what was in the released version, though some of the puzzles were not yet in place, but the cutscenes weren't yet in place. It's was similar to the demo version shown at E3 in 2015.According information in behind the scenes correspondence. Inspiration This episode is influenced by the Princess Bride movie, and elements of Big Fish. Cut or unused material Race Lost and other 'deaths' Apparently it would have been possible to lose the race. In the final game, they just keep adding on new laps via Addendum 37-Z and Addendum 2, Section 5. There are additional deaths including some poking fun at immortality, ghosts and fairy godmother that didn't make it into the game (but their intended location and context is not known). Some of these may be 'idle' deaths where as if you didn't make any choices Graham would fall asleep, and you would have to wake him up or get him back on track, i.e. 'restore'. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm just fine.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And that's exactly what happened.") SoundNodeWave bMature=False bManualWordWrap=False bSingleLine=False SpokenText="" Subtitles0=(Text="If you lost the tournament, then how did you become a knight? And how did you become a king? And how did you meet Gramma? ... My whole existence is erasing.") Comment="" SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="If you lost the tournament, then how did you become a knight? And how did you become a king? And how did you meet Grandma? Gasps My whole existence is erasing.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait a minute... does this mean our family's immortal?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I know!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And we all lived happily ever after.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But that couldn't have harmed you cause of your fairy godmother's protective spell right?...Right!?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I knew it. You are a ghost! I can see the dead! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grampa!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I had another idea in mind.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grampaaa. Grampaaaaaaaaa. And then what?!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We've been playing for a while now, are you sure you don't need a break?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, it's not.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That is not a good ending, Grampa.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's not what happened! You're still here.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not in the slightest.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Snoring") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="So you...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That I am.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And that's it. That's the story.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well I'm still tweaking the third act a bit.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yawns These are contagious, you know? Sure you don't need a nap?") Moat Accidents It appears that Royal Guard 1 and Royal Guard 2 could have had an accident falling into the moat. This also would have been one of the first introductions to RG2's syrup BO problem. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Humming") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Watch out!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Gurgling") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've got you!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You needn't worry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nevermind.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You NEED to worry!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Goodbye!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Farewell!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I had a good life!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Gurgling") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Gurgling") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whistling") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whistling") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is that better, Betsy?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ooomh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Distresssss!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Argh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Distresssss!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can still smell syruuuuupppp!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hang on, I'm coming for you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold on, I'm coming for you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've got ya!") General item examination There are some one word or brief exclamations which Graham can use when examining various things. It's not clear if all or most of these were used. Since Graham usually is more specific when he picks things up or looks at things. Concept art File:DragonKQ9concept.jpg Wolfhounds.jpg MerchCartKQ9.jpg Gwendolyn.jpg AncientwellKQ9concept.jpg KQageThen20s.jpg Axespears.jpg Wedzelwoodswolf.jpg Bedsuspensionbridge.jpg Archery.jpg Hobblepotsconcept.jpg Kqfeature610.jpg KnightsKQ9concept.jpg bridgetrollconcept.jpg Category:KQC1 Category:Game development